villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tony Marconi
Antonio "Tony" Marconi (1961–2018), appearing as a recurring character in Season 1 and Season 5 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigations of three people before turning out to be the killer of Vipers' leader Salvador Cordero in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough). As a jailed convict, he reappeared as a suspect in the murder investigations of two more people in Grimsborough. After being released from prison during the events of The Conspiracy, Tony reappeared as a suspect in the murder investigations of three people and a quasi-suspect in five other cases before being murdered in Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy). In his childhood, he made a minor appearance in What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time). Profile Tony was a 57-year-old gangster and the manager of the Blue Flamingo nightclub, and also was as the head of Hawk Eye Security. He had short black hair and brown eyes. In his first suspect appearance, he wore a gray blazer and a white dress shirt underneath with the top buttons undone. He also wore a gold chain and had a bandage on his neck. In his second suspect appearance, he removed the bandage and had scratches lower down his neck. It is discovered that he used hand sanitizer. In his third suspect appearance, his scratches had healed and it is revealed that he was in contact with cats and wore Eau d'Homme. In his fourth suspect appearance, he had an oil stain on his suit. It is noted that he was asthmatic and chewed gum. In his fifth suspect appearance, he wore a prison uniform, concealed by an apron with an Italy flag on its right. He also had a VOTE RED badge on the left side of his apron. It is learned that he was superstitious, wore riding boots and smoked water pipe. In his sixth suspect appearance, he ditched his apron and it is determined that he could handle guns and was right-handed. In his seventh suspect appearance, his hair was now graying at the sides and he sported chest hair. He wore a patterned yellow shirt under a red crocodile skin jacket with a yellow handkerchief in his right breast pocket and a gold chain on his neck. It is observed that he ate chili peppers, took antidepressants and owned a crocodile skin wallet. In his eighth suspect appearance, it is deduced that he ate waffle pops and used a Kameroid 260. In his ninth suspect appearance, it is concluded that he knew how to fight and took sleeping pills. In his minor appearance, Tony was an 8-year-old kid with black hair combed to the left side. He was seen wearing a white shirt with a red bow tie and black suspenders. Events of Criminal Case Corpse in a Garden Tony first appeared in this case where he was under suspicion of murdering Ned Dillard because Dave Simmons had told Jones and the player that the house where Ned was found dead was his. When it was revealed that Dennis Brown (Ned's bodyguard) had been hired to kill Ned, it was suspected that he ordered the hit, but there was no substantial proof. Dave Simmons knew about his illegal businesses and maybe worked for him. A Russian Case Tony was thought to have murdered Anton Levin. However, there was no proof that Tony either killed Anton nor ordered the hit. He came to the case when the team found a photo showing him and Dimitri Balanchine in Anton's mobile phone. The team became desperate to find something on him. Beautiful No More Tony became a suspect again after one of his strippers at the Blue Flamingo nightclub was killed. The team thought they had him this time but then they found that the killer was in fact the barmaid of the Blue Flamingo, Alice August. Into the Vipers' Nest The team saw him again was when the Vipers' gang leader Salvador Cordero was found dead on his car. Tony tried to evade arrest by filing a restraining order against Jones, who he believed had a maniacal obsession with him, even going further by threatening to file a restraining order against the whole Police Department after Ramirez talked to Tony. After thorough investigation, all evidence pointed on Tony and he was finally convicted. Tony killed Salvador because Salvador was hurting a prostitute named Ginger, believing that he had the right taking peoples' lives should harm come to women. Tony was arrested and taken to court, where he was found guilty of Salvador's murder, and sentenced to a minimum jail term of 20 years. While Jones was satisfied for finally putting Tony behind bars, he was disappointed because he jailed Tony for Salvador's murder, and not for one of his other shady business deals. In the midst of Tony's detainment, Ginger took over the Blue Flamingo. All the King's Horses Tony had made a post-indictment appearance when Ramirez told Jones and the player that he wanted to speak to the team in person to make a deal in exchange for information about the late king of Sultanistan, but Jones was not happy when he had to talk to Tony as he feared Tony would not cooperate. As the conversation started, Tony turned his prison cell into a bistro, angering Jones to no end. Tony would be willing to tell the team what Khalid's intentions were at the condition of him being granted a pardon, diplomatic immunity, and a residence in Maple Heights and Tony's nonsense wasted the team's time. Jones was really irate about Tony's recent nonsense in the prison. The team then found a conditional release file in which Tony would be out of jail from 8 in the morning up until 8 in the night every Saturday of the week, which allowed him to enjoy riding horses at the Horse Riding League. Jones wanted answers from Tony, but Tony made it clear that the Mayor approved Tony's conditional release, but as with the first conversation, Tony was giving Jones excessive gibberish, angering Jones even more. Tony was crossing the line taking advantage of his temporary release by going to the stables, in which Jones suspected Tony of wanting King Khalid Souleyman dead, but was found to be in very good behavior in his 20-year jail term after Hilda Tipton was declared guilty of grand homicide. It All Ends Here The team found a handgun inside a trash can in the "Election Podium" crime scene in which the serial number was deciphered, then sent to Alex for analysis. The analysis turned out that the gun's owner was Tony. The team hurried to Tony's prison cell where Tony told the team that he had nothing to do with the murder of Adam Bentley, but the team informed Tony that his gun was used to kill Adam. Tony also told the team that the gun used to kill Adam was confiscated from him when he was arrested for a driving offense years before this case, but in spite of Tony knowing how to use a gun, he made it clear that he could only go out on Saturdays and that he would only use a gun in self-defense. Tony would not be charged for any more crimes when Chief King admitted that he killed Adam, felt guilty for his actions, and shot himself to death, thus all suspects implicated in the case were found innocent but at a tragic cost to the police. The Art of Murder Surprisingly, Tony became a suspect for the first time in over four years after Jones told Gloria and the player that he had attended a party that the victim was supposed to attend after her performance. After their reunion, Tony revealed that he had gotten into the entertainment business. He then offered Jones a cocktail, before Jones warned him to behave himself. Tony was spoken to again about a destroyed portrait of himself that the victim had painted. He revealed that he had hired the victim to paint a portrait of him, but ripped it to shreds when he was displeased with the comedic interpretation of his face. He then stated that no one made fun of him in town, leading Gloria to suggest that he had taken his anger out on Meera. Tony was found to be innocent for the seventh time after the team incarcerated Christian Bateman for Meera's murder. But he was later interrogated by Jones and the player about Zoe Kusama, a missing social worker that had been found with amnesia, who remembered seeing Tony's face. He denied knowing Zoe and told the two that he would never hurt a woman. He then promised to report to them if he heard anything about Zoe, before telling them that he was a changed man. Gone Pear-Shaped After arresting Paul Gigs's killer, Gloria and the player talked to Tony regarding Hawk Eye Security after Ramirez found out that he owned the company. Tony stated that he kept the company details secret because no one would trust the company if they knew that he was the owner, given his past. He then assured the team that there was no dirt to dig up on him. Murder on the Dance Floor Tony arrived at the scene of the crime shortly after Jones and the player did, telling them that Kalua was Blue Flamingo's star DJ. When he was interrogated, Tony said that Kalua was the club's biggest cash cow, her music attracting droves of kids to the Blue Flamingo. He said that whoever killed Kalua was "dead meat," figuratively speaking. Later, the team found out through Cathy that Kalua was looking for a new job. Tony said that Kalua asked for a ridiculous pay raise that he did not accept, and so she threatened to move to the Infernal Chicken nightclub. Tony thought it stupid that she would threaten a former mobster, but reiterated that he did not do blackmail anymore and was a reformed man. Tony was later found innocent when partygoer Robyn Ash was arrested for the crime. Jones and the player talked to him after the trial, however, after finding out that Hawk Eye Security was the company guarding the satellite that crashed in the Grimsborough forest a year prior. Tony said that DreamLife was the one who hired them. Later, he said that DreamLife was trying very hard to cover up anything about the satellite, even getting his employees to sign non-disclosure agreements so that they could not tell anyone, even him. Tony said that as a former mobster, he knew about shady dealings, and he said that DreamLife was very shady. Game Over After arresting Juniper's killer, Tony arrived at the station to talk to Jones and the player about DreamLife, expressing his distrust in the company. He informed them that he had learned that his account was being paid by an anonymous contributor as well as DreamLife. After giving the two the account number, he asked the pair to keep him updated. I Lost My Heart in Xerda After arresting Kayla Markham's killer, Jones and the player interrogated Tony after they learned that Zoe had gone to confront him. They caught up with the two mid-confrontation, where Tony told them that Zoe had stormed in and started attacking him. Jones and the player then took Zoe home. Behind These Walls After arresting Mason Bloom's killer, Tony came to the precinct to talk about DreamLife. He told Gloria and the player that one of his sources had overheard a flight number for a scientist due in the next week. He then implored that they searched his briefcase at the maple orchard for the flight number as a sign of trust. Things Fall Apart Tony became a suspect once again after Gloria told Jones and the player that she saw Tony exit the dome. Jones was then surprised as Tony had said he and his men were not allowed to go inside the dome. In order to find the truth about Tony's access to the dome, the team interrogated him, who explained that DreamLife CEO Rozetta Pierre kept refusing to let him go inside the dome and that was the first time he had set foot in it. At the end of the conversation, Jones informed him of Rupert's murder, Tony was then surprised and said that he had nothing to do with the murder. Tony was spoken to again after the team (per Cathy) found out that he had been searching lethal gas, which was the murder weapon, through his cellphone. Cathy also told the team that he seemed to be interested in them. When being asked about this, Tony explained that it was used for business as he needed something more efficient than the common pepper spray. After knowing that Rupert was killed with poisonous gas, Tony said that it was a coincidence although Jones did not trust him. Tony was found to be innocent once again after the team incarcerated Dr Catherine Kelly for Rupert's murder. Death in My Hand While Jones and the player were talking about recent DreamLife discoveries, Tony came to the station and told them that one of his security guards, Keith Vaughan, found a body at the lake near the dome. With Tony's lead, the team rushed to the lake and found the body of Dr Ernesto Vega. Later, after arresting Ernesto's killer, Zoe Kusama. Gloria and the player went to the lake again and found a gun of Jones, who stormed out of the station earlier. Per Rita's analysis, the gun was not fired but had Tony's fingerprints on it, prompting Gloria and the player to talk to Tony about the reason why he had Jones gun. When being asked about this, Tony said that Jones had asked him to orchestrate Zoe's jailbreak. However, after Tony refused and said that he did not want Jones to do something he would regret, Jones then drew his gun and Marconi tackled him in retaliation. Realizing that Tony would not cooperate with him, Jones got mad and went to the dome's security checkpoint, crying revenge. Gloria and the player then went to the security checkpoint in order to find Jones. What Happens in Vegas... At the Peacock Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada, 1969, Jack, Nebet and the player met young Tony aka Antonio when they filed his mother, Nicoletta Marconi, as a suspect in the murder investigation of Hollywood actress Lorna Westerberg. Upon their first meeting, Tony got into trouble as his mother had berated him for stealing some poker chips from the casino. Later, after arresting Lorna's killer, Zara and the player used Tony to lead them to his mother as they needed her help in stealing Leonardo da Vinci's "Ruminations On Time" from Soviet Ambassador Lev Romanov to fix their time machine. Navigations Trivia *Tony and Ramirez are the only characters to physically appear in three seasons of the game. *Tony and Asal Hawaa are the only characters to appear as a suspect in nine cases. *Tony is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect five times. *Tony is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Tony is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts of Grimsborough. *Tony is one of the characters to physically appear in five districts of The Conspiracy. *Tony is one of the characters to become a suspect, killer, and victim. *He is also one of the only characters to appear as a suspect, quasi-suspect, killer, and victim. *In Tony's second "arrest" photo, his prison outfit includes prison numbers on it, which is not the case in-game. *The band aid on Tony's neck in Corpse in a Garden is seen as being off-white in-game, but turns white in his mugshot. *In the cover art for Chapter 2 of The Art of Murder, Tony strongly resembles Joe Pesci, an American actor, comedian and singer. *Tony's death at the hands of his son is one of the instances of domestic homicide in The Conspiracy. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Parents Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Elderly Category:Wealthy